Ice
by ButterLatias
Summary: The adventure started when young but powerful trainer Boom was dared to defeat Kyurem. She accepts, and travels to the mountians to find it. Will she defeat the legendary ice dragon or come out defeated? Will she challenge it again? Read and find out!
1. Dared and Defeated

Before we start the story, let us get familiar with the charachters:

**Boom**: A young female trainer who is very strong and has defeated three leagues; Hoenn, Unova and Kalos. She is very caring for her team. If they are ever injured, she is at their aid in an instant. She treats Pokémon with great respect, and shames anyone who uses them as tools.

**Bomb**: Boom's autisic brother. Even though he is younger, he is even stronger than her sister. He is a dedicated member of Smogon University, and takes competitive battling seriously, but will attend Booms adventures if he is needed. Most of the time he cannot take care of his main team, so they are left in his sister's care.

**Blitz**: A shiny Latias who is very loyal to Boom and will always obey her commands. She usually helps take care of the others, especially when Bomb is away. She is very organized, always on track of time. She is basically Boom's second-in-command. She often attacks head-on in battle, and Recovers all her HP back when needed.

**Emerald**: A therian-forme Tornadus who often sits back and watches the others. Another loyal member of Boom's team, he is serious, usually showing no emotion, but he will if he has to. He is the peacekeeper of the team, usually assisting Blitz in breaking up fights. He never lets his guard down and he always keeps his cool in battle. He will even risk his life to protect his comrades.

**Lunara**: A sweet and playful Cresselia who is always bound to make new friends. She is very extrovered and optimistic, always assuming the best of things. However, in the face of great danger, she is unsure and scared, often hiding if something is pursuiting her. She has a huge crush on Emerald. She heavily relies on her Psychic attack to keep enemies away.

**Blade**: A brave and happy shiny Gallade who love a challenge. He is always socializing with Pokemon he meets. If someone wants to battle him, he never turns down the offer. He likes to stay out if his Pokeball to enjoy the places Bomb goes. He is swift and agile in battle, striking fast and consistent blows.

**Sapphire**: A very calm and modest shiny Gardevoir who always sticks by Boom's side. She is almost like a daughter to Boom. They take good care of each other, and they stick up for one another. And its no secret that Blade and Sapphire, despite being on different teams, are almost like a married couple. Sapphire often freezes the enemy with Psychic and either squeezes their body or thrashes them around.

**Hyalite**: A fun-loving and naive shiny Hydreigon that Boom received as an egg on her 10th birthday. He is very sweet and affectionate, and is gentle around strangers. He has corrupted Boom's tabtop more than once because of scam ads. She installed an adblocker to prevent it in the future.

It all started when two sibling trainers, Boom and Bomb, sat down with their friends at their junior high lunch table. They all shared a strong bond with each other, which cannot be severed by even the sharpest of insults. They would often talk about battle strategies and newly discovered Pokémon. Suddenly, one of Boom's friends shouted out a dare to her:

"I dare you to defeat Kyurem!"

The whole table went silent.

"Come on! You have four legendaries on your side! You can do it!"

Boom tensed up a little. "Well first of all, I have three Pokémon who are weak to Ice-Types. Second off, some of my Pokémon aren't even lv. 50 yet, and you expect me to defeat a lv. 70 or 80 ice dragon?"

The friend nodded in acknowledgement. "Touché. But even then, you still have one lv. 100 you can use as a last resort! Come on, use the Palkia! Use the _Pearl_!"

Boom paused in thought for a moment and then replied. "I want to have a fair fight with Kyurem. I will not use Pearl."

Everyone's faces went to surprise. "Well then, who will you use?"

"I will use my brother's Gallade. Bomb, is it alright if I borrow Blade?" She turned to her younger brother.

Bomb paused, then nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, I will set out tomorrow to the Frozen Cavern. However Bomb will need to come in case Kyurem decides to fight dirty.

On Friday morning (weekends are 4 days long in Unova) Boom and Bomb packed warm clothing and some snacks before setting out to Kyurem's home. Their friends waved goodbye to the intrepid trainers as Boom soars away on her Latias and Bomb on his Latios. In about a half-hour, they arrive in northern Unova's majestic mountain range. The tallest peak is where the Frozen Cavern, and Kyurem, reside.

Once they arrived, they put their snow gear on and slowly walked into the cave.

Once they were in the middle of the cave floor, Boom took a deep breath in, and then called out Kyurem.

"Kyurem! I am here to challenge you to a match!"

There was a moment of silence. Suddenly, an icy cold shaft of wind blew out from a large hole in the cave. It whirled around the walls of the cave like a tornado. Bright yellow eyes flashed out from the darkness.

"Who dares to challenge me!?" A deep, booming telepathic voice roared out.

Kyurem reveals its full form. It approaches Boom until its head is only a meter away from her face.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A child fleshling? How pitiful. Kyurem will show you who the strongest one in Unova is."

Boom smirked. "Look out, big guy. I'm a hella lot stronger than I look. And I got my brother to back me up in case you fight dirty."

Kyurem raises its head up. "Is that so? Show me."

"Oh, I'll show you." Boom sent out her first Pokémon, Hyalite.

"Now, for the first part of the battle, I'll be easy on you. But with every knockout I sent out a stronger Pokémon, so be careful."

The battle engages, but Hyalite is easily defeated by Kyurem's Ice-Type moves.

"Ha, that was as easy as taking a nap!" Kyurem bellowed out.

"Alright then, 1 down, 5 raring to go!" Boom sent out Sapphire.

Even though Sapphire is probably only as tall as Boom, her Psychic-Type moves can lift a 500-ton boulder. She easily carries Kyurem into the air with her Psychic attack, thrashing it around the room before finally letting go. But Kyurem simply shakes it off.

Sapphire is stunned, but keeps her cool. Kyurem fires a Dragon Pulse, but it does not affect her, as Sapphire is a Psychic-Fairy type, and Fairies are immune to Dragon-Type attacks.

Kyurem stumbles back in shock. "How? How can an inferior being not be affected by my dragon attacks? Well, I must get this threat out of my way." He launches a Glaciate attack, freezing Sapphire. He fires an Ice Beam, and Sapphire is out of the game.

Boom is surprised that her Gardevoir did not defeat the king of dragons. She sneers and sends out Blade.

"Fighting type moves are super effective against Ice types, so keep your guard up, Kyurem. Blade is very fast."

Blade almost skates across the icy floor, circling Kyurem before using Close Combat. He almost scores a direct hit. Kyurem has about ¼ of its HP down by now.

Kyurem collects itself and uses Glaciate again, freezing Blade.

"T-Twice in a row!?" Boom was shocked. "What are the chances!?"

He does the same thing as last time. He fires an Ice Beam, and Blade is out. Fierce battling goes on for the next half hour, until Boom is down to her last Pokémon. Both Kyurem and Boom are panting. Battling doesn't wear out just the Pokémon, but the trainer too.

"Alright then, I guess I will unleash my full potential." Boom sends out Blitz.

"Now Kyurem, want a little demonstration on Mega Evolution?"

Kyurem backed up in confusion. "Mega… Evolution? Is that something from those crazy Kalosians oh so far away?"

"Yes. I'll show you."

Boom revealed a rainbow coloured stone embedded in a bracelet. It had a symbol in it that represented Mega Evolution.

"This is a Key Stone. The trainer hold this stone. The stone the Pokémon holds is called a Mega Stone. In this case, Blitz is holding the Latiasite. The trainer activates the two stones, and a new power is unleashed."

Boom breathed in and stood tall.

"Now Blitz, beyond evolution, Mega Evolve!"

Boom activated her Key Stone. The stones reacted and were encased in a blinding light. Four beams shot out of each stone, connecting at the tip. Blitz was cocooned in a bright energy. Her shape and colour changed. The cocoon exploded apart and evaporated, revealing Blitz' true power. Her appearance was more streamlined. She went from shining gold to a bright sparkling green. She was bigger and more powerful.

Boom snickered. "Now we'll see who the strongest one in Unova is."

Blitz fired a Dragon Pulse at full Power, scoring a direct hit in Kyurem's face. A critical hit! ¾ of Kyurem's HP is gone.

"Well, I should show my full power as well."

Kyurem absorbs strength from the ice and transforms into White Kyurem!

"This is one of my three forms. I will use this one for the remainder of the battle."

Boom smiled. "Seems fair."

The battling was intense, but Blitz is defeated.

Boom looks up at Kyurem and smiles. "This is the first time I have lost a battle in a while. I am genuinely impressed. But prepare for when I come back. I will be stronger, and that's a promise."

Boom and Bomb soar away on Bomb's Latios, who is Mega evolved to fly faster.

Boom chuckled a little. "Well, better get training, Bomb!"


	2. The Stronger the Merrier

The weekend was over. Everyone was going back to the schools. Boom silently walked through the halls to her locker. When she turned around, her friend was there.

"So? How did it go?"

Boom sighed. "Not as I had expected. Turns out I got some training to do."

The friend was surprised. "Really? Tell me more!"

"Maybe at lunch time."

The friend smiled. "Alright. See you then!"

Boom gave a small wave. She then went to her classes.

Time came for lunch. Everyone sat down at the tables. Some people would always sit together. There was a board game table, a card game table, a handheld console table, the list goes on. Boom always sits with her brother and friends. She told everyone about how the battle went. They were surprised to find out that she lost.

"It was certainly intense, but I will challenge Kyurem again."

A person stood up from the table. "Why don't you catch Kyurem?"

Boom leaned back a little. "I have no interest in catching Kyurem if I won't use it. You dared me to battle it, not capture it."

The bell rang. Everyone packed their lunches and proceeded with the day.

At the end of the day, Boom went straight to the school battlefield. Bomb came up to her.

"Training?"

Boom was too focused to respond.

"Alright then. I'll tell Mom and Dad you'll be home later because you're training." He walked away.

She trained for several hours before she noticed the sunset.

"… We should go now. It's getting late."

When she got home, her Mom was waiting.

"What's with all the training? You gonna battle Kyurem again?"

Boom took her jacket off. "Yeah… Kyurem was a bigger toughie than I expected."

Her Mom smiled. "Well, I hope you show it who's stronger!

Boom sat down at the table. "What's for supper?"

Her Mom put down a plate in front of her. It was a ground beef, cheese and ramen wrap.

Boom smiled. "Oooh, my favorite!

At dawn, she went outside to think about training strategies. She sat on top of the roof, deep in thought. She considered type advantages. She considered move power. She considered stats. She thought about everything that could affect how a battle went.

One of her Pokémon broke out of its Pokéball all by itself. It was Emerald.

"What are you doing, Emerald?" Boom still stared at the softly glowing sunrise.

He sat down next to her. "I was wondering what you were doing out here this early in the morning. Were you considering a rematch with Kyurem?" His telepathic voice was quiet, but serious.

She turned her head up to Emerald, then back at the sunrise.

"… Yes."

Emerald lowered his head down to be level with Boom's. "You're overthinking this. All you need to do is level us up maybe 10 or 20 levels and we'll be ready!"

Boom let out a low, quiet sigh. "It's not easy to level up legendaries like you. It will take days to get your strength up. And Mom will be mad if I buy rare candies from those drug freaks in the alleys, so I won't take that chance."

Emerald raised his head up again. "I see your point. But there is still that Super Training center in Lumiouse to get our stats up faster than our EXP."

Boom paused, then nodded. "We will go there on the weekend. That is when we will have the most time to do it."

On the weekend, Boom flew to Lumiouse City, in Kalos. This region was really different than Unova. Everyone spoke French! Using telepathy, Sapphire served as Boom's translator, as she was born in Kalos. After wandering and looking at a lot of maps, they found the Super Training center. Turns out the facility was free to use.

Boom jokingly chuckled; "Wonder how they get their revenue!"

Sapphire smiled back. "Be prepared, they might charge us when we leave!"

They went into the main area. There were six doors, one for training each stat: HP, Attack, Special Attack, Defense, Special Defense and Speed.

She spent the entire day training each one of her Pokémon to the max stats. What would have originally taken several days was completed in 1.

Boom and her Pokémon were exhausted by the end of the day. She and Sapphire walked out panting. They left the facility and took a moment to catch their breath.

"Alright then Sapphire, I think you should rest for a little bit." She returned Sapphire to her Pokéball.

Boom sat down on a bench to catch her breath and to decide to leave now or stay overnight.

"Heck, I'll stay overnight. My Pokémon are tired anyways."

She went to the Pokémon center and asked Nurse Joy if she could stay for the night. She agreed and led her to the bedrooms.

At the break of dawn, Boom left Kalos on Blitz. She returned to her house, where her dad was in the garage, reloading bullets for his rifles.

He looked over. "So? How was training?"

"Exhausting." She chuckled under her breath. "Just got to get their levels up a little and I'm all set."

Her dad held up a small sack. "I got some rare candies from the farmer's market yesterday. Thought you might need them."

"Thanks." She took the sack and put it in her bag.

She counted the candies in the sack. There were 60 of them.

"10 for each then."

She gave the candies to her party. Each of her Pokémon's levels went up by 10.

Boom went inside to find Bomb on the computer.

She leaned into the doorway. "I'm going to the Frozen Cavern again. Wanna come?"

He tilted hid head over and looked at Boom. "Just let me finish up some things and I'll be on my way."

Boom was already waiting outside when Bomb came out. They then left for the mountain range once again.


	3. Rematched

When they arrived, Kyurem was waiting right there.

"I was expecting you. I also expect more than last time."

Boom got off Blitz and returned her to her Pokéball. "Ask and you shall receive."

She started off with the same Pokémon as last time, using her Hydreigon, Hyalite. He fought strong, but like last time, is beaten.

Boom paused. "Maybe I should sent out Blitz early." She used a suggestive tone. "… No. I will use her later."

Going in the same order as last time, Boom sent out Sapphire. This time she Moonblasted Kyurem, blowing away a large chunk of HP.

Kyurem easily recovered despite being hit by a super effective move. Once again following the previous battle, Kyurem freezes Sapphire with a Glaciate, followed by an Ice Beam.

Boom was irked. "Maybe I should send out Blitz"

She sent out the Latias and Mega Evolved her.

Blitz charged a Dragon Pulse, but Kyurem used Glaciate before she could fire.

Boom was intrigued. "Seems you have raised your Speed stat since I was gone."

Kyurem nodded in silent agreement.

She sent out Blade. He jumped into the air and onto Kyurem's back, but Kyurem shakes him off. When Blade lands, he is in the crosshairs of the ice generator on Kyurem's tail. It notices, and fires a powerful Blizzard attack, knocking out Blade.

Boom grabbed one of her Pokéballs and sent out Lunara.

She then used Aurora Beam, but it did not do much.

Kyurem used Ice Beam, knocking out half of Lunara's HP.

Boom returned Lunara early, and she sent out Emerald.

Emerald was as swift as the wind, because he is the embodiment of wind. He flew above, and struck Kyurem's back with a Dark Pulse.

Kyurem struggled to get up, but when he did, he was looking directly at Emeralds silent but serious stare.

Startled, Kyurem jumped, hitting Emerald in the jaw. Kyurem swung its sharp ice wing around, creating a huge gash in Emerald's chest.

Boom and Bomb were shocked and rushed to Emerald's aid. Bomb sent his Umbreon out to use Moonlight to help heal Emerald.

One of Boom's Pokéballs was rocking furiously. Lunara was struggling to get out! She broke out, welled up in tears to see one of her teammates like this. But she knew that she had to let Boom do the work. She took first aid courses and know how to handle this situation.

Boom took out some Full Restores to help sterilize the wound. She then turned to Lunara.

"Lunara, can you close the wound with Psychic?" Her voice was calm, even in an emergency.

She used the said move to pinch the gash shut.

Lunara panicked in thought. "_I can't let Emerald die, I can't let Emerald die…_" Her breaths were fast, heavy and shaky. Her heart raced. She just wanted to explode, but she tried to bottle it in. "_Arceus, please let him live, I'm praying to you!"_

Bomb stood up. "I'll call the Pokémon Center to get a helicopter, you keep him alive!" He ran to the cliff to try and get reception on his PokéNav+.

Boom looked over at Kyurem to see it sitting there. His body language said that it was really guilty. Kyurem looked over at Boom, then back to the ground.

Boom could tell that Kyurem was really sorry, his intention was to not wound her Pokémon. But she wasn't sure if she would forgive just yet. She would have to give it some thought.

Bomb came back. "Alright, I got a hold of the Pokémon Centre, an air ambulance will arrive ASAP!"

They heard Kyurem's footsteps as it approached. It lowered its head, then looked back up at Boom.

"The way you treat you Pokémon has changed my view on trainers like you. Originally, I thought humans abused them and used them as tools. That is why I seclude myself from the outside world. But seeing the way you are helping Emerald, I know you truly care about his safety. You know Pokémon are living, feeling beings that deserved to be treated equally to people, and that you care about the safety of all your Pokémon. For that, I will hand over the victory to you."

Boom smiled. "You're right, Kyurem. I know that everything breathing has emotion, and no matter what species, none of them deserve to be abused. I put the safety of my Pokémon first. They are like the family I never had. Even though you're a hollow shell of a once god-like being, you still have emotion. But there are still bastards that want to abuse Pokémon. I shame them for doing that."

Boom heard the chopping blades of a helicopter. The air ambulance has arrived. They brought Emerald to the nearest town.

When they got there, Emerald was taken to an emergency room. Boom called her parents to tell them they got caught up in an emergency and won't be home for a while.

The next day, Boom found her parents at the front desk, asking where their children were.

Boom had just woken up and was tired. "I'm right here guys. Dunno where Bomb is though. Probably training."

Her mom came up to her and hugged her, filled up in tears. "Oh my, what a dilemma you got put in! Are you okay? Are your Pokémon okay?" She searched Boom for wounds.

Boom chucked. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. But…" Her face welled up. "One of them isn't." She pointed down the hall.

Her mom gasped in shock. "Oh no… Who is it?"

Boom let out a shaky sigh. "Emerald."

Her mom hugged her. "Sweetie, what happed to your big tornado bird?"

Boom sat down on a bench. "He surprised Kyurem, surprised it so much he swung one of its spiky wings around, makin' a gash in his chest." She drew a line across her chest with her finger, making a slicing sound.

Boom got up. "Well, better check on the others." She walked down the hall and entered a room.

Her Pokémon were happy to see her. "So, Nurse Joy, they all fully healed?"

Nurse Joy nodded.

Lunara rushed out the open door to find Emerald. She looked at all the rooms until she found him.

She pressed her snout against the glass. Boom came up behind her.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." She wrapped her arm around Lunara's neck. "Kyurem didn't mean to hurt Emerald. It was all an accident."

Nurse Joy walked up beside them. "He will have to recover for a while. You are welcome to stay here if you like."

Boom nodded. "Thanks."

In a few months' time, Emerald had healed enough to walk around. When Lunara saw him in the lobby, she was overflowing with joy. She flew right up to him and hugged him. She blushed from sheer happiness.

"Oh, thank the Lord Arceus you are okay!" Like her other teammates, she used telepathy.

Emerald chuckled. "Well, it's certainly nice to be greeted by a warm welcome!"

Before he could mutter another sound, Lunara raised her head up and kissed him on the tip of his beak.

Emerald stumbled back, with an almost dazed look on his face. He never saw this coming, and was very surprised.

"Heh… Make that a really warm welcome!" His face turned a little red.

Bomb giggled. "Look who has a crush!" He spoke in a tease-like tone.

Boom's mom looked at her. "Looks like you didn't just made your Pokémon stronger, but your bonds stronger as well. The bonds between both you and your Pokémon have grown once again.

Boom smiled. "Our bonds will never be severed. We will be together forever. We are family."

\- End


End file.
